fan_made_kaijufandomcom-20200214-history
Scalker
Scalker is a horribly mutated scorpion kaiju created by TheAmazingDeltax Appearance Scalker is a horribly mutated scorpion with a black shell. He resembles a human with scorpion traits. His head is weirdly shaped giving him the ability to spin on it. His main arms are very long and he sometimes uses them to stand, as showed in the picture. He has smaller arms coming out of the sides of his torso, mainly used for other purposes. Scalker's tail is segmented unlike the rest of his body, which is just an exoskeleton that can somehow moved and bend easily without breaking unlike wha would happen with a normal exoskeleton. His tail can also be used to hang on things Scalker's feet are basically scorpion claws. He can somehow balance on these, don't even try question it Personality Scalker doesn't have much of a personality and can't communicate with other kaiju normally, he's basically soulless and dead inside. Despite this, Scalker does feel emotion. He randomly pops up in random locations for some reasons History Scalker was mutated when nuclear tests in Africa mutated a Death Stalker Scorpion. He wreaked havoc on cities until he was captured and forced onto monster island with literally almost all the world's kaiju. He met Kurokogon and some of the other kaiju and became friends with them. Kurokogon 2: Electric Boogaloo He did not make an appearance, but he was referenced Kurokogon 3 And Scalker Scalker helped Kurokogon defeat Armadrillo and Mecha Kurokogon. Scalker and Armadillo's fight ended up in the city where Armadrillo temporarily knocked Scalker unconscious and almost killed Kurokogon with gas, with Scalker waking up and tunneling to where Kurokogon was and saving his life Abilities Pincers Scalker has very sharp pincers made for cutting, this gives him an advantage of creatures that can easily be cut. His arms are long so he has range advantage too. Strength Scalker is stronger than most kaiju. Stinger Scalker's stinger can inflict venom that contains many deadly toxins and neurotoxins that can easily kill foes in a short amount of time. It's also very painful. His venom was confirmed to be the most dangerous venom in Universe 1968. He can use his tail like how some monkeys do and attack with all 6 of his pincers Tunneling Scalker is a great tunneler and can move at high speeds underground Jumping Scalker can use his titanic arms to propel himself into the air at about 300 Meters Spinning Due to the strange shape of Scalker's head, he can spin on it upside-down and spread his arms out to act like a top with a long stick at the top with deadly pincers on long arms spinning around. He can easily damage and knock down foes with this ability Trivia * Despite being a Death Stalker Scorpion, he isn't yellowish. * Death Stalker Scorpion is one of the most dangerous scorpion species in the whole world * Scalker is the second kaiju I drew, after Silvus * I have a strange fondness for Scalker * I draw like garbage and that combined with the fact that I took the picture using PhotoBooth and my MacBook is shit * Sorry that the photo isn't good, it was the best thing I could think of Category:TheAmazingDeltax's Kaiju Category:Arachnid Kaiju Category:Universe 1968 Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Mutants Category:Subterranean kaiju Category:Male